Lost Timelines
The Lost Timelines were timestreams that existed in universes of multiverse before the Orrery of Worlds was changed by the battle of Flashpoint. The battle of Flashpoint changed the multiverse at a fundamental level, so that these timelines were lost and erased and could only be accessed from the Vanishing Point. The Brainiac God, who remained relatively immune to Flashpoint, collected cities from these timelines to preserve record of their existance and kept them on the Blood Moon. History witnessing the Lost Timelines.]]After the Flaw was discovered, Perfection named itself Monitor-Mind the Overvoid and sent Dax Novu to investigate. Upon entering the Flaw, Novu was affected by the mad experiment of Krona and split into the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, while the universe became the Multiverse. Novu began to catalogue the Multiverse and its timelines. His cataloguing started to get interesting, however, when the Barry Allen of the Silver Timeline changed his frequency to match that of the Golden Timeline, thus travelling through the Multiverse. With the Cosmic Treadmill, Allen was able to do this with much more ease and truly understand the nature of the Multiverse. After a Crisis on Infinite Earths threatened the Multiverse, five universes were merged into one, easing the flow of Hypertime and creating the Sigma Timeline. This nexus of events came to be known as the Crisis. As the collapsing universed fused into a singular timeline, the Multiverse was deleted and the Universe was recreated. When the timestream itself was threatened by Parallax, reality changed once more in the Zero Timeline. All of this led up to another crisis which stopped restricting Hypertime and recreated the Multiverse and started the Modern Timeline. 52 new universes, each with their own timestream, were born in this ordered Orrery of Worlds. This erasure and reconstruction of reality was kept in track by way of the Monitors on Earth 33. The Monitors, however, eventually gave up their duty and passed on, leaving Nix Uotan in charge. Even then, however, Barry Allen turned out to be at the center of everything. He once more changed the world and allowed the great hand that cast the lightning to once more shape the universe by erasing the Flashpoint Timeline and starting the Multiverse anew. After the Anti-Monitor destroyed the new Earth 3 universe, the Multiverse was fractured, allowing the Brainiac God to become active again and start collecting the Lost Timelines. Coming to a head in Convergence, many of the Lost Timelines came into conflict by the order of Telos. Eventually, the chronal energy leaked by the death of Deimos resulted in reality collapsing. The Brainiac God then proceeded to harken back to the original Crisis and make sure that history played out how it was supposed to, thus ending the Lost Timelines' existance once and for all. Ironically, the Worlds of the Orrery continued to contain universes that resembled those of the Lost Timelines and were considered evolved and the universes past the "local" Multiverse also contained universes almost identical to those of the forgotten times. Timelines * Golden Timeline - This timeline referred to the history of the universe that was named Earth Two after the Multiverse was first created. This universe was absorbed into other universes after a great crisis on infinite earths ended the Multiverse. * Silver Timeline - This timeline referred to the history of the universe that was named Earth One after the Multiverse was first created. This universe was absorbed into other universes after a great crisis on infinite earths ended the Multiverse. * Sigma Timeline - This timeline was created after the Golden and Silver timelines were merged with three other universes. As such, this timeline contained a mesh of the history of all three universes, but was still plagued with some issues Hypertime could not override. * Zero Timeline - This timeline was created after the Hal Jordan of the Sigma Timeline attacked the timestream itself. As a result, this imperfect timeline was plagued by errors that Hypertime was unable to correct. * Modern Timeline - This timeline was created after the Multiverse was reformed. This timeline was wiped out of existence when Barry Allen created Earth 0 by travelling back in time in creating the Flashpoint Timeline. All potential of Earth 0 reverting back into the Modern Timeline was erased by the machinations of Pandora. * Flashpoint Timeline - The timeline which was created by the timetravelling of the Flash also resulted in the creation of Earth 0. For a while, the Flashpoint Timeline was able to potentially revert back into the modern timeline, but because of Pandora, correcting the timeline caused an entirely new multiverse to form. This multiverse placed the Flashpoint Timeline and the Modern Timeline into the lost timelines, with no chance of them ever returning. * Intended Timeline - This was the second timeline of Earth 0, created right after the Flashpoint Timeline ended. Most of history was the same, except the history of Superman was drastically different. His life was never attacked by Vyndktvx and so his parents never died. Still becoming Superman, Clark Kent married Lana Lang. After his marriage with Lana dissolved, he married Lois Lane and somehow they had a child: Jon Lane Kent. This sickly child was placed in incubation and Clark & Lois retreated from the world. Before Vyndktvx could kill this timeline, Jon was taken by Harvest, making him the one survivor of the Intended Timeline. Preservation Many of the Lost Timelines had found life through Telos, the God-Planet. Due to the information found in the Vanishing Point, the Brainiac God was able to analyze the Lost Timelines and see the moments when they were about to collapse. While Brainiac could not prevent the various crises, as doing so would disrupt the flow of the timeline, he could pull out timeline remnants that could be merged back into the original universe. When Telos was pulled into the universe of Earth 0, the timeline remnants' began to have a catastrophic effect necessitating interference in the original Crisis so that time would reset and start all over again at the start of the Lost Timelines. Category:Multiverse